Pendant
by ho.wide.world
Summary: Watch how the gang are suspicous if there is something happening between their favourite angel and Overlord. And just what was the meaning of Flonne giving away her Pendant to Laharl. Probably not much since he sold it....or did he?


**Pendant**

_Netherworld_

_Overlord's Castle_

_Clack! Clack!_ Soft feet walked timidly against the carpeted floors of the castle as a pretty young blonde dressed in white spotted the demon she was looking for. "_Ah_, Etna there you are." the angel known as Flonne stated as she approached her associate. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?" the white garbed being inquired as she sat down beside the pig-tailed girl.

Etna smiled lazily as she stretched her tail and crossed her arms behind her back. "Well," she began, "I just wanted to know if there's something going on between you and the.....Prince." she explained with a purr as she placed her hands on her cheeks and stared curiously at her companion.

The angel blinked in disbelief as a wave of panic washed over and suddenly she started to wave her arms around madly. "Me and Laharl. Something going on between me and Laharl." she asked in shocked. "E...etna where'd you get such an idea?" Flonne stuttered trying to hide her flushed face.

"Well I don't know how about when the Prince started calling you by your name. That episode was pretty heated." the demon reminisced as she placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Oh let's not forget....

_"Let's not forget...._when the Prince retrieved your pendant after that long chase with Mid-boss, _dooood_!" a trio of Prinnies echoed as they seemed to have popped out of nowhere taking seats on the floor by Etna's feet.

"I was just about to say that." the pig-tailed demon as she crossed her legs and began to think. "Oh, and with that whole _Seraph-turning-you-into-a-flower-thing_, the Prince....

"Laharl was quite angered after you were transformed into a flower. Truly it was side of that usually selfish and narcissist Overlord I never saw coming." Captain Gordon the Defender of the Netherworld (or Slayer of the Netherworld as the Prince would have put it) emerged with his two sidekick companions.

Etna counted to three her tail wagging apprehensively as she flapped her black wings irritably. "Thanks for the overview Captain Gordon, _Slayer-of-the-Netherworld_." she smirked as the man in say nearly fell on his face as he headed for a seat. Jennifer chuckled while the All-Purpose robot assisted his captain. The demon shook her head and turned back to the quiet angel. "Finally Flonne lets not forget that pen...

"The pendant you gave to Harley." Jennifer giggled as she gave Etna a wink. The blonde angel flinched as she heard the word pendant. "Oh, wait a minute does Harley still have the pendant? I don't think he has it on him, did you see him with it Thursday?" the fully developed blonde female asked the machine.

"_Beep! Blip! Beep! Beep! _The last attire I witnessed the Overlord Laharl did not contain a pendant of any form. The most logical explanations are: it is in his personal chambers or he lost the item." Thursday stated the angel going slightly white.

Flonne jumped to her feet as if she were on fire. "La...Laharl is usually a cruel individual but he would never lose the pendant I gave to him, right, right?" the angel inquired looking around at her quiet associates. Each individual shifted uncomfortably as the three Prinnies looked at one another and muttered a low _dooood_.

"Of course he wouldn't, Flonne." Etna said reassuringly finally speaking up. The blonde's blue eyes sparkled as she clasped her hands together and gazed adoringly at her friend. "Knowing the Prince he probably sold it by now." the pig-tailed demon exclaimed nodding her head as the others bobbed their heads in agreement.

Flonne stiffened, "No...no way, Laharl has finally recognized true love and friendship of others and I'm going to prove it!" she huffed determinedly as she stormed out of sight. The group sighed at her departure and knowingly looked at each other.

_".......should we shamelessly follow and watch?"_

_"Of course."_

__

!!!!!

__

"Laharl!" a voice called as the demon in question jerked and turned around as he heard his name being called. "Laharl stay where you are I have something to discuss with you!" Flonne shouted as she came running up. The two strips of blue on the new King's head stiffened in annoyance as the angel approached.

"I told you simpletons already that if you are to address it should be my proper title. Laharl King of the Overlord!" the younger of the two thundered. The angel quirked a brow as she raised her index finger in confusion her eyes looking white and fuzzled. _"Idiots. I'm surrounded by them."_ he noted mentally as he felt numerous pairs of eyes observing them. With an exasperated sigh, "So what did you want to talk to me with about?"

The white garbed girl shook her head as she recollected herself. "Oh yes, Laharl." she began tentatively as he nodded his head for her to continue. "Remember that pendant I gave you, may I please see it." she begged with large hopeful eyes. Laharl froze at her words as the two antennas on his head drooped slightly. "You do have it, don't you?" she asked sweetly with a bit of sharp tone.

Taking a deep breathe the Overlord crossed his arms and smirked, "No." the blue haired demon answered simply as he began to walk away in quick strides. Not giving up the angel trailed after him her pace matching his.

"Well is it in your room, perhaps in your coffin?" she asked hoping beyond hope he said yes.

The younger of the two shook his head and stopped in his tracks. "No it's not in my room or in the throne room or the castle. I sold it." he stated plainly as the blonde halted and shifted her face so her bangs covered her eyes clearly digesting the information.

"You...you sold my pendant. The one I gave especially to you. Why?" she questioned as she raised her head all the while thinking Etna was right.

!!!!!

_"Wow, I was right, I never thought he'd do it though....Oh well."_

_"Poor Flonne."_

_"Hey something's happening, dooood!"_

_"Shut up! I can't here."_

__

!!!!!

__

"I needed some money to buy my favourite video game...._.uhh_...Disterra: Minute of Blackness, yeah that's what it's called." Laharl said satisfied with his answer as he noticed the girl shake and her hands clench into tight fists.

"Laharl! You are the most terri.......what?" Flonne muttered as he held up a hand for her to be silent.

"Now, now no need to be angry. Is this the love you say you were blessed with, _huh_, Love Freak." he said taking a seat on the ground and motioned the spot beside him for her to sit. "That pendant was a gift from you to me. Since you no longer had a claim to it I decided to use for my own needs." he explained with an air of haughtiness.

The older of the two shook her head in obvious disappointment, "_I can't believe he just sold it for a game. Has Laharl learned nothing about love is he the same demon I first met those many months ago......but why did the pendant not burn him?"_ she questioned peaking at the blue haired demon.

"Besides, since where friends I thought it wouldn't be much of a big deal. So as a friend I thought....hey what's wrong with you?" he asked as suddenly the angel was staring at him with an incredulous face. "What!?" the Overlord asked as he scooted away from only for her to move closer.

_"Friend?" _the white garbed pondered, "Laharl were friends?" she asked as he flushed slightly slowly thinking over his words but decided to just stiffly nod his head. "You know what I suddenly don't feel so mad anymore. In fact I think it's nice that you were able to get something you enjoy due to my pendant." she chirped merrily as she stood up offering the boy a hand.

_"She actually bought it. Jeez all that love must have rotted her brain and damaged her common sense."_ he thought as he swatted her hand away with a scoff and stood up on his own. "The Overlord of the Netherworld does not need help getting to his feet from a love freak angel." he said stubbornly.

The angel smiled her cheery, infuriating smile, "No he certainly does not." the girl grinned as she began to skip off. Not turning her back she yelled, "Have fun playing your game, Laharl......dear." Flonne said without a trace of disdain. The Overlord blinked looking down at his shoes and then retreating back of the blonde.

"Hey, Flonne!" he shouted as she turned her head around, "If you want we could play it together sometime!" he yelled as she nodded her head with a smile and walked off. "_But I don't even have the game it doesn't even exist."_ he berated softly as he made sure the girl was far enough that she could not see him well.

Reaching under his long red scarf the blue-haired demon unravelled a silvery chain from his neck and held the troublesome pendant in his hand. "Thank you, Flonne." he said finally as he gripped the trinket in his hand. A series of laughter, a love struck sigh and blip! caused Laharl to cringe and quickly stuff the gift into his pocket. Whirling around the King glared at the arrivals. "Wha.....what are you guys doing here? Spying on me!?"

"Oh, is the Prince embarrassed." Etna cooed in a baby voice as she and the others stepped into view with jovial faces.

"Young love, _dooood_." the Prinnies chorused.

"It looks like love indeed. I remember when I rescued a beautiful young maiden from a burning building on earth we were instantly magnetized to eachot...." Gordon was cut-off as his robotic partner interrupted.

"_Beep! Blip! Beep! Beep!_ Captain Gordon is a liar that never happened." Thursday corrected as Jennifer placed her hands together in awe.

"Harley, really does care for Flonne, Harley keeping the pendant proves it, right?" she asked as all of them stared at him intently. "Well?" they sang with mischievous face.

Laharl frowned as he crossed his arms, "Alright, alright you blackmailing bastards what would it take for you not to go squealing to the Love Freak." he growled as the two pieces of hair twitched irritably. Etna raised her hand first to get the ball rolling.

"Well, Prince your wages are a bit low I think it would be adequate if you doubled them." she said. The blue haired demon's eyes turned white as his hair stood on end. "Just kidding just kidding, you should quadruple it and reward us two months paid vacation, of course." the pig-tailed girl said nodding her head.

_"I should just kill them now be less to deal with. Here goes." _Laharl thought as he quickly reached for his sword.

The End

* * *

**A/N:** Well just a cute little one-shot that has been in my mind for quite some time. You guys know the drill read and review and maybe you'll get a surprise (my thanks). Bye-bi


End file.
